clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate with Nuts
|image1 = Chocolate With Nuts Title Card.jpeg|season_№: = 3}} Chocolate with Nuts is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 3. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick get into all sorts of shenanigans selling chocolate bars. Synopsis SpongeBob sits inside his mailbox waiting for the mail. When the mailman opens the mailbox, SpongeBob pops out and greets him, and the mailman runs away. SpongeBob finds a magazine titled "Fancy Living Digest" in his mail. Squidward snatches the magazine out of his hand (it was actually Squidward's mail) and SpongeBob and Patrick ask him how they got all that money. Squidward informs them that they're entrepreneurs, and bluntly informs them to "keep your paws off my mail". SpongeBob and Patrick decide to sell chocolate bars in the hopes of getting rich and becoming entrepreneurs. First, they visit Tom, who goes crazy when he hears the word, and chases them away, stalking them and screaming "CHOCOLATE!" throughout the episode (this is now a popular meme). At the second house, SpongeBob and Patrick are conned into buying candy bar bags by a con man. At the next house, the Con man reappears and tricks them into buying "candy bar bag carrying bags". They buy 20. Then they visit Sadie, who slams the door on them because SpongeBob can't find any candy bars inside all of those bags. Immediately after, the Chocolate man strikes. SpongeBob and Patrick reappear in a diner and discuss a new approach. Patrick suggests "Let's get naked", but SpongeBob suggest to save that when they sell real estate. They remember the Con man's strategy of complimenting the customer (ignoring the fact that he called them "mediocre salesmen") and decide to be nicer to the customers. When they decide to test this new strategy, Patrick says "I love you" to a customer, who abruptly slams the door in their faces. They try to convince him, but it turns out that he suffered from childhood obesity as a result of eating chocolate. In the end, Patrick buys 10 pictures of the obese fish. SpongeBob has a talk with Patrick about how easily distracted they are, and that they need to focus. Patrick takes this too literally, however, and freaks out the next customer by focusing with his eyes. After seeing an ad for Barnacle chips, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to try stretching the truth like the Barnacle chip people. They try this on an old lady and her much older mother (who is nothing but a shriveled spine). The mother says she always hated chocolate, but Patrick claims it will make her live forever. The mother is thrilled, and buys a bar(her daughter is extremely disappointed, and tells SpongeBob and Patrick she hates them). They continue lying about the chocolate to various customers, until they wrap themselves in bandages and say to a customer hiding behind a door that they are raising for an operation. However, the customer they go to has "glass bones and paper skin" and breaks his legs and arms every day. Feeling sympathetic for the man, they buy the chocolate bars he sells to pay his medical bills with the money they just earned. However, it turns out the hurt man is only the Con man in a suit. SpongeBob and Patrick are upset because they have nobody else to sell chocolate to, and they decide to give up, when the Chocolate guy sneaks up behind them and yells at them. He states that he has been trying to catch them all day, and it seems like he wants to kill them. Instead, he states that he wants to buy all of their chocolate, shocking the duo. They make a fortune off of him, and they spend the money on renting a restaurant to double date the old fish and her mother. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2002 episodes Category:2002 episodes